Abandoned To Lose All Hope
by Ebdena
Summary: Okay, Logan and Kurt go to pick up a new mutant Kitten. Kitten's mutant ability is invisability, but with a drunkard and a murder, its not always a good thing to panic. Read and REVIEW ,
1. Chapter 1

Hey People, This is my first fanfiction, but i've been reading other entries for all different stories for about a year now. Please go easy on me. Oh yeah, the seemingly neccessary notes:  
I do not own these characters (actually i own most of them so far).  
I hope i got the rating right, but if anyone knows differently or hase advise feel free to tell me.  
Please R&R.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going to be focused more on **Rogue** and **Wolverine** than other characters as i know their characters best(but not in a relationship i dont think) later. just a heads up for those hoping for other characters or something. Anyway, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitten pulled her parka around her tighter. It had been snowing more heavily all afternoon, and as night came, she wasn't sure if she could hold out. She gripped Little Ted; her teddy; tightly, as the houses' lights slowly faded.

' If only I'd been more careful,' she thought to herself 'This never would have happened.' Kitten had found she was a mutant long ago, but had never told anyone, as her family was part of the rich upper class. Those sorts of people frowned on mutants, as well as basically anyone who drew attention. When her parents had seen her powers, a week ago, their faces turned from surprise to horror.

They had to cover up this 'freak' as they saw her. She was banned to her room, not just by an order, but they installed a lock on the door and window too.

After a few days, and hearing that they were sending her away to a 'special school', kitten broke the window and escaped. It seemed like the right thing to do, but pity she hadn't planned ahead. She had taken a train to get away into a nearby town - as far as the money she had with her got her. Now Kitten faced the problem of no food, and no place to stay as the snow silently carpeted the ground.

Kitten didn't want to die alone, in the cold. Her mutant ability - to turn herself invisible - was going to be an asset. Though she had tried to stick by her morals, she had to make it away, where she could start a new life, where no one knew about _it. _

After turning herself invisible (and dumping her clothes. Her mutation only affected living beings - her or those she was holding - a fact that still made her blush as though others could actually see her.) so she could walk up and check doors, Kitten finally found one that wasn't locked. She slowly opened the door. When no one could be seen, Kitten became visible again. No use wasting what little energy she had left to hidden if no one was there. Kitten started looking around; these people were going through hard times, and it only made her guilt grow. She found a warm blanket, and grabbed some food, stuffing it in a bag. As Kitten turned around though, she saw the door start to open.

Kitten, panicked, automatically, turned invisible. She put the bag down, and shoved herself against the wall as a mother and boy entered.

"Quick Benny, go to your bedroom, daddy is going to be home soon"  
"Are you okay mummy, you look sad"

'the innocence of children' thought Kitten, as the mother looked positively terrified.

"Mummy's fine, now go, quickly" As Benny wandered off to his bedroom, the woman walked toward the kitchen. Noticing the bag, she picked it up and examined its contents. A look of confusion passed across her features. 'Damn!' Thought Kitten, now she couldn't make a run for it. The woman entered the kitchen, and she was positively shivering, Kitten was worried about her, even though she hadn't met the woman before. The woman started preparing a meal, as Kitten headed reluctantly to the door. She wanted to comfort this woman, but knew making her self-visible wasn't the best idea. She would be a stranger turning up in this lady's house, and naked too. As Kitten reached the door, a car pulled into the driveway, knowing the driver could probably see the door, she thought it wise not to open it in front of whoever it was. But it swung open, revealing a tall man, strong muscles and covered in tattoo's. Kitten thought muscles were usually a good thing, but this man looked overbearing and mean. He reeked of alcohol, and was obviously well over the limit.

When the woman turned around she had gone a really pale colour, "James, you said u wouldn't drink any more. You know you don't think straight when you're drunk. Rose was right, you'd gone out drinking"  
"Whose house is this Talia? May I remind you without me, you're on the streets, so if I wanna go and have a bit of fun, ill do as I please."

The woman, Talia, must have realised how agitated the man was becoming because she seemed to be trying to calm him. "It's okay maybe we can talk about this in the morning, I'll just get us some dinner"

"No! What is your problem woman? Think you can boss me around then act as though its all okay!" And with that, he slapped her hard across the face. Kitten cringed as the blow fell home. The man, James started muttering about her and went and got a beer from the fridge, as though nothing ever happened. Talia didn't cry or scream either, she must have known it would only make things worse.

"So where's that stupid kid of your's?" James turned toward the stairs.  
"He's your son too, and leave him out of this!" Talia stepped in between James and the flight of stairs, baring his path.

"You stupid, disrespectful… I'll teach you," James, mad as ever flung the bottle over his shoulder and pulled his arm back to take the first punch. But as the bottle flew back, it hit the wall and smashed, raining pieces down on Kitten. As a piece of glass cut her arm deeply, she gasped. Bad move. James turned and tried to make sense of what he saw. Though he couldn't see Kitten herself, he could see her silhouette as the beer that was dripping down her could be seen. 'Bugger!' thought Kitten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whats going to happen next? Feed me with R&R to find out!

Please review; its my first story, I'll probably have the next bit in a few days.


	2. Escape

To Toxic Beetle. You are the kewlest. You are my first reviewer ever!

To JenMal, glad you like it (I got no flames so far (",)…YAY!)

To Halleyjo, thankyou, and I named her kitten because in most of my stories that I write (Not fanfics, my own originals,) if the main character is a girl her name is Kitten, nicknamed kit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: if Benny doesn't talk like a proper four year old its because the youngest person I'm familiar with is 11. I'm not around little kids, so don't know how fast their vocabulary grows. Also in stories I really don't like how people miraculously get objects out of thin air so I'm really sorry I did this with a pen. Yes I know its simple but it really gets to me, because it doesn't make sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitten made a run for the door, which she had ventured away from to remain away from the couple. Despite the fact that James was out of it due to the alcohol, he somehow managed to trip her up as he rushed her. Grabbing a large, sharp piece of glass he made wild stabs in her direction. Talia was shocked by this new turn of events as she stood there staring.

Kitten did her best to hold of James attacks, but he managed to land some nasty gashes on her stomach and arms. As he swung wide she ducked under his arm, and made a dash for the door. He threw the piece of glass at Kitten's head, but luckily she ducked in time, or so she thought.

In actual fact the glass hit Talia. Right in the neck, severing her major artery. Everyone froze, even the intoxicated James. Talia, a look of shock changing to terror as realisation dawned, started clawing at her throat. This only mad matters worse, but with her dying breaths, she uttered but two words- "Save… Benny…"; before her body went still. Kitten, caught between the door and leaving some kid to his probable death, paused.

James on the other hand, became no longer a problem as he slumped against the wall unconscious, the alcohol finally taking its toll. Kitten decided she couldn't leave the kid, so she stepped over James and climbed the stairs. Benny was awake and scared, from all the yelling that had been going on. He was hiding under his covers. Kitten making herself visible (What would it matter if a four year old boy saw her naked?) walked up to him.

"Hi, my name's Kit, what's your's?"

"Benny" he whispered, not sure if this stranger was a good or bad person.

"Well Benny, your mummy asked me to take you for a holiday, just for a few days."

"Mummy said?" he asked dubiously

"Yes, mummy is a bit sick at the moment and daddy has been bad."

"Daddy is always bad. Okay, can I pack for myself? Mummy doesn't let me" Benny pouted. Kitten almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Here she was trying to get out of this war zone, and this kid was worried about his dead mother being displeased. She let him pack as she grabbed a few things to help them. As she led him down the stairs, she made it into a game despite her nerves.

Kitten told Benny it was a secret exit and he had to close his eyes so the magic worked. To make sure, she carried him, holding her hands over his eyes. Though Talia had put away Kitten's previous bag of supplies, there was still a bag of groceries on the bench, so, Kitten grabbed those instead. She took Benny outside and down the road to where she had stashed her clothes. As she was getting dressed Benny started to become nervous.

"Why are we out at night. Mummy says night time is bad… Where is Mummy?"

"Mummy was very ill and had to go to the hospital, why don't we help her. Can you do me a big favour?"

"Okay Kit."

"Good, I'm going to talk to the nice people in this house and I want you to just stay back here at the mailbox. Its just some grown up talk". Benny nodded, so Kitten went up and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, and an older man looked at her inquisitively. "Are you okay?" Kitten looked at her shirt, which he seemed to be gaping at. The gash on her stomach had soaked her shirt.

"Oh, its not about me, theres a young boy out here, named Benny-"

"Benny! Is he okay? That father of his hasn't done anything? If you've got scrapes I dare not think what happened to him" The man looked Ashen, as did his wife who had joined him to see who had arrived At that moment he noticed Benny, and he looked extremely relieved, Benny waved "Hello Aunty Connie!" "The lady waved back, do I get a hug Benjamin?" "Kit said to wait here until she finished her grown up talk." All attention turned back to Kitten."Sorry about jumping to conclusions there, his father isn't a very nice bloke. We've called social services before but he fooled them somehow. Hey, it isn't about him is it?"

"Actually, I'm about to tell you something, but Benny doesn't know right now, so don't tell him. His father has just killed his mum." Kitten couldn't believe she said it so coldly as she watched the elderly couple's faces, not even sure if they believed her. She felt so detached. Obviously they did. "How?" The woman, Connie, choked out. "James threw a piece of glass at her, and it cut her neck really deep. I haven't been able to ring the police yet, but he's out cold thanks to the alcohol. "

"Well why don't you both come inside, tonight has been horrible, at least come in out of the cold, and you can stay here and help the police out with statements. Hows that?"

Kitten hesitated, after all, she was on the run from her parents, who thought she was the devil reincarnated. Unless they had a change of heart they would automatically give her up for the freak she was. Kitten wasn't ready to give her life up yet, so she lied. "Well, you see…"

"What's the matter" Connie asked, sensing something wrong.

"My life at home wasn't much better. My parents are alcoholics too, and if they find out where I am, they'll kill me. I sort of run away", well, Kitten rationalised, it wasn't that far from the truth. Her parents did hate her and it would be bad if they knew where she was.

The couple, at this, especially with what had happened softened up. "Come in and get warm, we don't have to let your parents know you're here.

With that, the couple, as well as Kitten and Benny, went inside, shutting out the winter air, and rang the police.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I'm stopping there. I'll keep going later. My only hint is that Kitten cant stay at the house for long. Why! What happens, you'll have to R&R to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Halleyjo - Yes, Benny's Parents are like that, but Kittens parents aren't alcoholics, that was the bit about her lying. She said that because the couple was sympathetic to that cause, so they would let her off the hook.

Toxic Beetle - Sorry bout the long wait. I don't have an excuse, but ill update sooner this time. Much sooner (",)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Logan, Kurt, come quickly' Xavier used his telepathic ability to summon the two x-men. What would you like? "Kurt asked, as he follow Logan into Xavier's office.

I have a mission for you both. A mutant has jsut popped up in cerebro. She is in danger and i need you two to go and pick her up. Hurry, I think this could get out of hand. Shes a around 16 and i've sent the co-ordinates to the jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the police arrived, Kitten volunteered to stay with Benny as the police and elderly couple went to visit the 'crime scene'. James was arrested and taken in custody. The police then returned to take statements from Benny and Kitten.

Benny's statement wasn't much, as he hadn't seen a thing, apart from James arriving home. But when they turned to Kitten she tried to be as honest as possible, detailing the events from when James arrived to going to the elderly couple's front door.

She lied about being invisible for most of the time (Of course,) using the excuse she was just hiding while James was present. It was going surprisingly well until, "And what were you doing in the residence before the arrival of James?"

"Uh…" Kitten had been thinking of how to avoid stuffing up her cover story for being invisible most of the time, she had been too worried about that to have a response. "I was visiting Talia."

The first policeman, John, raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Yeah right!' "You don't look too sure." "No, it's just everything that happened, and now Talia is dead. And I should have done more to help her." Kitten didn't entirely disagree with the last bit, even though she didn't know the woman.

"So, when did you arrive at the house?" "Just after Talia had got home. I started helping with the groceries, and get tea on. When James came home Talia told me to hide. I wasn't sure what was going on or why, so I did."

"Uh, excuse me, Kit?" Benny was tugging on Kitten's shirt "Where were you? Mummy sent me to bed, but I wasn't sleepy, I hid at the top of the stairs. I didn't see you. I didn't go to my bedroom till I saw daddy. Daddy is scary" Benny shuddered.

Gary, the other police officer looked up from taking the statements. "Are you sure she couldn't have come in before James." Gary asked of Benny

"Yes, I know she didn't. Where were you then?" Benny inquired to Kitten innocently. He didn't realise fully what was going on, despite having been briefed on his parents' conditions. He didn't understand death, and didn't understand covering for his rescuer either.

Gary turned to Kitten "Your stories don't match, is there anything you aren't telling us." He really didn't believe her, then again who would. Either the toddler of the desceased or a total stranger was lying. Obvious choice. "No."

"How old are you?" "16" Kitten replied automatically then regretted it. 16 wasn't old enough to leave home "Well we would like to speak to your parents, we'll give you a lift home."

She felt trapped. It couldn't get any worse. "Oh, no deary, couldn't do that." Connie spoke up conspiratorially, leaning toward the police officer in hushed tones "She ran away. Her parents are not nice people; they're violent alcoholics too, but she has escaped them now." Connie smiled warmly at Kitten, thinking she had done a good thing.

Gary however, tilted his head, looking at Kitten as though she was a puzzle needing solving. "I think it best if you come down town for questioning."

Kitten was really panicking now. And she remembered what happened last time that she panicked. That was when she lost control of her mutant ability and her parents found out.

Kitten did the first thing that sprang to mind. She ran. After a second's surprise, the police chased after her. So did Benny, though he saw her as a hero after the night's events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
